Series of Sarange One Shots
by Katja93
Summary: Sarange Smut. Sorry 'bout that.
1. The Award Show pt 1

'Are you still on that thing?' Jessica scoffed as she sauntered into the bedroom, picking up a pair of subtle diamond earrings from the dresser. She was referring to the iPad that Susan gripped tightly overhead as she lay on the bed. She smiled softly at the blonde's tone but didn't take her eyes off her Twitter timeline. 'You're not going to be ready in time, and lord knows how I don't want to go, Susan, but I especially don't want to go late,' she continued softly as she put the diamonds in her ears and then double checked them in the mirror. She turned back towards the bed and smoothed her hand along the stomach clothed in midnight blue Dior, fidgeting.

'Stop it, you look amazing,' Susan reassured, glancing up from the iPad and smiling. She sat up, disregarding the device and removing her glasses, her hands reaching for the statuesque blonde who stood in front of her. Jess took a step in her black stilettoed Laboutins and sighed into the soft caress of Susan's hands over her hips and waist.

'Thank you, honey,' she whispered into lightly perfumed red locks, planting a kiss on Susan's head as she ran her fingers through the curls. 'I hate these fucking things. I'm so nervous,' she sighed.

'Have a drink,' Susan suggested, looking up from the bed to Jessica's uncertain eyes.

'I've already had two,' she confessed with a smirk. Susan's hands squeezed Jessica's waist lovingly, before she opened her legs and pulled the woman closer to her. She allowed her hands to glide down to the taut ass tightly covered by tauntingly revealing dark blue material and squeezed, unable to resist the blonde's form in the figure-hugging gown.

'I can think of another way to relax you,' she grated with a smirk into Jessica's breasts, gently tracing a finger over the blonde's derriere. Jess chuckled, gripping onto Susan's red hair, pulling her face closer to the breasts she was breathing on.

'We don't have time,' she whined, regretfully, but with no indication of stopping the seductress in her arms.

'We've got all night, if we don't go at all,' Susan continued, her attention now fully taken up by the breasts she gently kissed and the soft sway in Jessica's hips that reiterated how much she liked the feel of her lips. Jessica closed her eyes, exhaling deeply and tipping her head skywards, slowly moving her lover's mouth across each breast, appeasing the need to be touched by the woman she found so achingly attractive. Susan's hands smoothed down to the back of Jessica's legs, slowly gripping at the material that kept her from them, and bunching it up; desperate to touch her flesh.

'I _have_ to go, I'm nominated,' Jess breathed, with a slight waver in her voice as Susan's hands finally found their destination and flitted over the backs of her thighs.

'What if I told you, you couldn't go?' Susan moaned into Jess's cleavage, sinking her fingernails into the firm flesh of the woman's legs. Jessica gently hissed, bathing in the tingles it elicited. 'What if I told you I forbid it?' The blonde's mouth parted now, as her hair hung from her upturned head, her hips still softly swaying to Susan's touch.

'And what would happen if I defied you?' she asked teasingly with a throaty whisper. Susan smiled into the warm flesh and licked across the perfect mound that blossomed from the v-lined dress, before pulling her lips from her chest and gazing up to her face. She loved it when Jess played along with her little games. Jess looked down, desire and excitement softly burning in her pussycat eyes.

'You wouldn't dare defy me,' Susan threatened sternly. Jessica clenched her thighs together at the words as Susan dropped the hem of the dress back to the floor and placed a loving, but plenty powerful tap against the firm ass. Jessica closed her eyes as her body jolted, sucking air between gritted teeth. 'I can break you,' Susan continued, her voice laced heavily with an appetite for flesh, as she leant back on the bed, resting on her elbows. 'And you know it,' she smirked, watching Jude bring the back of her hand to her cheek, overcome with sensuality. 'Take that dress off,' Susan demanded, her dark eyes burning an agonising hole into Jessica's skin. The blonde glanced at her lover, fully aware that she was now running very late for the award ceremony she was scheduled to attend, and yet she knew there'd be no reprieve from the burning between her thighs if she didn't give in to Susan's demands. She brought a hand around her back, reaching for the zip on her dress, and pulled it slowly. It immediately bagged at the straps and they fell away as she dropped the gown to the floor. Her shy eyes flitted around the still fully clothed woman who lay on the bed, but Susan's gaze was anything but shy. She lapped the woman up; her curves, her breasts, her thighs, all complimented by black lace bra and panties. She wanted to take the woman to the bed and devour her, smell and taste every inch of her flesh, but she was determined to remain in control; it gave her great pleasure to watch her beautiful, classy woman do the most debauched things in order to get off. Jess absent-mindedly stroked the top of her thigh with a light finger. Her body was aching to be touched. 'Take off your panties and sit on the dresser,' Susan instructed, fighting with herself not to shift in her position. Jess obeyed, quietly stepping out of the glamourous gown that was now destined to spend the evening on the floor, and perching atop the dresser that faced Susan, panting slightly with anticipation. 'Open your legs,' the confident redhead chimed softly, as she crossed her own. Jess tried to control the heart-rate that rose with the excitement she always got at hearing such direction. She liked being told what to do. Susan regarded Jessica's neat, if not slightly glistening, pussy, feeling her mouth fill with water at the sight. How she wanted to bury her face in it and taste the inside of the woman she adored. But that wasn't the game she was playing tonight. She sighed lightly, trying to recover. 'Touch yourself for Daddy,' Susan groaned, barely able to contain herself at the prospect.

'Uh Daddy,' Jessica whispered breathlessly, melting into the words and closing her eyes as the coil in her abdomen throbbed in a flurry of welcome flames. She let a leg hang from the antique dresser, the other bent, the heel of her stiletto perching on the edge. Her fingers found the throbbing clit that threatened to burst if it wasn't seen to, and she began tracing circles with it, acquiescing to every movement.

'Look at me while you fuck yourself,' Susan continued, sternly but not without a weakness. Her huge eyes widened in delight at the sight before her. Jess's toes curled in her heels and she bathed in Susan's gaze. 'I wanna see your face when you come.' Jess opened her eyes with a peaked brow as she gave into the waves of relief and gratification lapping at her thighs. 'I wanna know if it's different than when I'm fucking you,' Susan continued breathlessly now, as the woman began moving her hips, hungrily reaching for her reprieve. 'I wanna see if I can make you as wet with just my words as I do with my mouth.' She moistened her lips, desperately trying to remain calm, but feeling the wave of heat that blushed in her cheeks. Jessica groaned softly to herself, biting on a lower lip and fighting not to close her eyes and fall completely into her all-consuming pleasure.

'Umm, keep talking,' she begged, speeding up the two fingers that massaged the bundle of nerves that pulsed, ceaselessly. Susan kicked off her shoes, pushing herself further onto the bed. She ran a hand through her loose curls and unbuttoned the white suit pants, just enough to fit her hand between her burning, damp thighs.

'I want you to finger yourself, Jess. I want you to feel how wet you are for me,' Susan encouraged, as she lay back letting her head hang slightly with the instant pleasure she took in her fingers dancing on her pussy. Jessica immediately slid her hand down to the juicy opening that begged for some attention, and slipped her fingers in with ease, lamenting in bliss as she finally felt her insides.

'Ah fuck,' she groaned, her hips rocking once more in delighted fervour. Susan's stomach tightened at the joy stuck in the blonde's throaty gasps.

'That's it baby,' Susan encouraged as she nicely appeased herself, burning with the torture of Jessica's whines. 'Fuck, yeah, Jess,' she mewled, watching as the blonde threw her head back as she twisted the fingers inside herself, desperately reaching for her g spot. 'Say it for me,' she panted, knowing Jessica was coming close. 'Say it for me.' Jessica closed her eyes, her open mouth hanging wide enough to sob her cries of pleasure, and rolled her head back, smacking it hard against the wall. Her breasts rocked as she moved her hips, completely lost in the ascension to ecstasy. 'Fuck, Jess, say it,' Susan groaned, pulling the hand from her trousers and quickly walking over to the blonde. She grabbed a fistful of hair, drawing Jessica's desperate face closer to hers, bathing in her open mouth that pressed haphazardly over Susan's cheeks, driven by the need to be touched by her. 'Get on your knees,' Susan said directly as she held Jessica's face in her hands. Jess quickly realised she'd gone too far in disobeying her master and removed her fingers with an aching whimper. She kicked off the heels and turned her body on the top of the tiny dresser, just able to fit all four limbs on top evenly. She panted, stiff with anticipation and fear, as Susan slowly walked to her rear. 'I told you not to defy me,' Susan began, still trying to catch her breath. She looked at the reddened, soaking pussy between Jessica's thighs and smirked, knowing the woman had been so frenzied at her words. Jess wiped her open mouth with the back of her hand, her arm shaking a little underneath her with the previous exertion. 'When I tell you to do something I expect you to do it,' Susan continued, slowly caressing the back of Jess's thighs, before scratching her claws harshly against the pink skin. 'Do you understand?'

'Yes,' she whimpered.

'Say it,' she whispered so softly Jessica barely heard her over the sound of her own breathing.

'Fuck me, Daddy,' Jess mumbled, shyness now covering her words. She rocked a hip, desperate to clench her thighs together.

'Louder,' Susan chided. Jess grunted into a sigh, suddenly feeling embarrassed. 'Say it louder and I'll let you continue,' the redhead bargained.

'I need you to fuck me, Daddy, please,' Jess whined, receiving an open palm to the firm ass she waved in the air. The slap nudged her forward, a growl emanating from her lips. 'Fuck,' she whispered to herself, writhing in the sting of her cheek. Susan grinned, pleased with Jessica's response.

'Fuck yourself, baby,' she allowed, heating up once again at the sight of Jessica's fumbled, frenzied attempts to play with the wetness that pulsated at her core. She watched with eager eyes and an open mouth as Jess sunk her fingers back into herself, delectably forcing her liquid to spurt up the sides of her fingers. Jess whined and backed her hips up, grinding against her own digits. 'You have no idea how amazing this looks, Jess. Fuck,' Susan muttered, as Jessica dropped her remaining arm, under her weight, and rested on an elbow, lifting her ass even further into the air. 'Say it,' Susan whispered, sliding a hand into her white suit jacket to squeeze her ample breast and relaxing into it.

'Hit me. Please. Hit me, umm,' Jess moaned, into the back of her hand as she rocked. Susan's fingers grazed her cheeks teasingly.

'Is that what you want, baby? To feel my hand against your peachy little ass?' the redhead's voice grated, threatening to quiver.

'God yes,' Jessica panted. 'Fuck, please,' she begged, groaning at the need.

'Please, what?' Susan smirked, itching with pleasure at the woman's wanton urgency.

'Please Daddy, please,' she almost shouted.

'That's a good girl, Jess.' Susan brought a hand up behind her before slapping the back of the woman's parted thighs that were now shivering with anticipation. She watched as the fingers seemed to sink deeper in her, her stomach pulling and twisting in the sting. She groaned from her stomach and Susan saw the walls of her opening tense around the soaked fingers. She licked her lips, unable to go without Jessica's taste in her mouth for much longer. She smacked her ass again, eliciting another desperate grunt from Jessica's pink lips, before pulling the fingers out of the woman, and leaning her hungry mouth down towards her opening. Susan's tongue sunk into Jess with desperation and surprise, causing the blonde to wail in complete thrill. 'Touch your clit,' Susan instructed as she wrapped her arms around the shapely thighs, holding her partner in place and spreading her legs a little more. Jess's fingers returned to her pulsing nerve bundle, wincing at the sensitivity, before working her hand fervently. Susan open her mouth wide, lapping at the warm liquids that flowed into her like silk. She moaned, causing vibrations to work even harder against Jessica's opening.

'Daddy, I wanna,' she begged, her hand working fiercely fast against herself now. Susan pressed her pursed mouth deep into the well in front of her, determined to have one more satisfying taste.

'Come for me,' she whispered, gently slipping a finger where her mouth had just been. With permission, Jess's hips rocked even fasted, determined to cling to orgasm.

'Fuck, Susan. Oh my god, oh god,' Jess wailed, arching her back in complete happiness. She fell silent while the heat buzzed around her head but Susan could feel the quaking in the thighs around her neck and she delighted in it.

'Come on baby, that's it,' Susan moaned alongside her, fiercely gripping her ass cheek with violent desperation. Jessica cried out as the passion overcame her, tightening, sloppily, around Susan's finger and mouth as she kissed her, breathlessly. Jess's open palm hit the dresser top in blissful torture, her stomach contracting so viciously her body physically shook. Susan petted her good girl and helped the weakened blonde, back onto her backside as she gingerly turned. Her tired arms reached for Susan's neck, and she wrapped her legs around her too, when she came to the woman's aid.

'Thank you, Daddy,' Jessica whispered into her neck, enjoying her scent that was covering Susan's face. 'Thank you,' she breathed, running her fingers through thick red hair. Susan gripped the shaking woman tightly in her arms, still burning in her loins.

'Say it,' she whispered, with a sly smirk on her face. 'I love hearing the words come out of your goddamn mouth.'

'I love getting fucked by my daddy,' Jess whispered, gently gyrating her hips. 'I love my daddy.' She placed a gentle kiss on the woman's neck.

'Good girl,' Susan placated, enjoying the twist in her stomach. 'Aren't you glad we didn't go to the award show?' she laughed, running a finger down Jessica's bare back.

'Fuck, yes,' Jess exhaled, laughing. 'Jesus,' she panted, looking her redhead in her big brown eyes. 'Even if I won I wouldn't have gotten that excited.' They laughed momentarily and then lost themselves in an open mouthed kiss, panting into each other's urgent desire.


	2. Over a Drink

'More?' Jessica smiled, lifting a bottle of iced vodka in anticipation. The redhead glanced up at the glowing woman standing before her with a tempting smirk. Her doe-eyes eventually made their way to the bottle as she thought on it a moment.

'I probably shouldn't,' she laughed, shaking her head. Jessica filled her own glass slowly.

'Come on, woman. Just a little one,' she teased, flashing her the sweetest smile.

'Okay, just a small one,' Susan replied, sternly, before hiding a beam that spread across her face. 'An _actual_ small one, not a Jess small one,' she added, eliciting a throaty laugh from her blonde co-star. Jessica leaned across the table and the two sat in silence as the liquor trickled thickly into the glass, cracking the ice cubes. Susan couldn't help but notice the swell of the blonde's breasts peeking through the v-shaped neck of her deep ruby wrap-around dress. The redhead swallowed and ran a hand through her hair, actively trying to distract herself.

'Here,' Jessica said softly, handing Susan a clinking glass. She took it, unable to stop herself from gently gliding her fingers over the blonde's, despite the voice in her head. 'Are you alright?' Jessica canted her head, slowly folding her arms, only encouraging her plump breasts to define an even more appetising cleavage. 'You look a little… a little blushed.' She spoke softly, pawing at a perfectly chiselled cheekbone. Susan let out a gentle smirk before sipping on her cold alcohol, praying for something to extinguish the fire she could suddenly feel rising within her.

'It's just the drinks,' she lied, taking another sip.

'Are you sure?' Jess stood, concern twisting in her words. She brushed a blonde lock from her eyes and sauntered around the table, inching closer to an increasingly breathless Susan. Jess sat beside her, placing the back of her hand against the woman's forehead. Susan couldn't help but jolt, making the ice in her glass clatter as she did so. She glanced down at Jessica's legs; her dress stopping just before slightly parted knees. 'You're very warm,' Jess mused to herself. 'And you're almost vacant,' she continued, trying to catch the redhead's eyes. Susan inhaled deeply, shifting in her seat and peeling her gaze from the woman's irresistible legs.

'I'm fine, Jess,' she said involuntarily sternly before brushing a hand across her face and smiling. The scent of the blonde's perfume, her skin, smothered her. What was she _doing?_ Jessica tightened her lips slightly, wrapping her arms around herself, nervously. She worried she'd upset Susan, but her fears were cast aside when the woman turned to face her, sipping once more on her drink. 'Actually,' she started, with a determined passion suddenly alight in her hazelnut eyes. 'I'm not fine.' She placed her tumbler down on the table with a clang and swiftly took hold of Jessica's fidgeting hands. 'Fuck it,' she whispered. Susan leaned in towards Jess, her huge eyes gently sweeping shut and a lips pursed. They crashed passionately against Jessica's still-open ones, shocking the blonde into a shivering gasp. Again, their lips touched, this time Jess's surprise lessened somewhat, her inhale more controlled, her shoulders more relaxed. The third time Susan pressed her lips to Jessica's, her hand trailed from the blonde's wrists to a blushing cheek, fingers caught in her wavy, champagne hair, pulling her mouth defiantly towards her own. Jessica's eyes closed, but her lips parted allowing a pulsing tongue to dance around inside her. She breathed it in, completely unaware of her natural responses that were taking hold. Susan melted as her tongue finally made contact with Jessica's wet, warm mouth, groaning lightly and shifting closer to her, ensuring her legs were touching the shapely thighs of the other woman. When Jessica's hand gripped Susan's face, both seemed to lose themselves in the heat and passion that swelled from inside them. Suddenly, through gentle mewls and groaning, frantic inhales, the two were entangled in one another, soaking up every second of the closeness, drinking each other's pleasure.

Susan's hand, now running up the outside of Jessica's thigh as her finger's grip left fleeting white indents in her skin, forced the hem of the red dress up towards a hip. Instinctively, Jessica's leg responded by lifting itself over Susan's hip as she rocked her weight on top of her, pushing the redhead back against the back of the sofa. Susan's hands gently roamed the blonde's bare ass, gasping as she found the lace underneath and pulled it down. Jessica forced her mouth free, catching a breath and running her fingers through her hair as she lifted a knee, leaving the panties hanging from her left ankle. Jess returned her lips with gusto as her hands worked on buttons that slowly revealed Susan's sumptuous cleavage. Her fingers softly padded the flesh eliciting a guttural moan from Susan's encased lips. 'Harder,' she whispered into Jessica's mouth, squeezing her ass firmly for encouragement. Jessica appeased her lover, her open palms now grasped her breasts and she rubbed with pressure, adding to the unusual burning with every paw. She couldn't help but rock her body atop of Susan's sublime one, her legs desperate to be entangled against the woman's own flesh. Jessica moved her hands to Susan's trouser button and freed her desperate heat. She tugged at the trousers, ensuring the redhead was left bare from the waist down. Susan burned, flamed, erupted inside. Her skin itched with sensitivity as she looked up to the breathless, driven woman whose make-up she'd smudged; whose hair she'd dishevelled. Jessica ran her fingers through the waves of red, planting them in the base of Susan's neck and tugging lightly, forcing her to expose her neck. Susan's unintentional gasp sent shivers to the very tips of Jessica's body and her toes curled in delight.

'Open your legs,' Jess whispered, her lips grazing, agonisingly, against Susan's vulnerable throat. The redhead did as she was told, unable to do anything about the warm liquid that ran like a fountain inside her. Jessica placed soft kisses intermittently with forceful open-mouthed attacks on Susan's outstretched throat, all the while desperately wanting to pull back and see what was waiting for her. Her hips danced against Susan's impassioned clutches on her aching thighs, her centre swaying to its own tune of furious passion, burning with the throbbing of needing to be sated, to be touched. She let out a wet cry as Susan's fingers moved a little too close to her desire, before clenching her thighs and gathering herself. She pulled back, ignoring the deep longing to dive down Susan's begging, open mouth and allowed herself to gaze upon the thatch of mousy hair between the woman's quaking thighs. A breath hilted as she snaked a hand firmly over a still-covered breast, over ribcages that blistered with the weight of harbouring breath, over a stomach that squirmed under her touch, until her fingers finally reached the lightly bucking mound. She relished the sight of her fingertips getting lost in the thick hair, as Susan lolled her head back in painstaking pleasure. She tried to fight against the waves of lust that drew her hips heavenwards, searching for pressure, for contact. A light growl of frustration left her lips but Jessica bathed in it, toying with the soft flesh above her redhead's pulsating clit. Eventually, however, even she couldn't take the disaster of emotion that crashed through her. She ghosted her fingertips over the throbbing flesh, touching it only once and inwardly gasping as she did so, before immediately driving two stiff fingers into, what she knew would be, dripping, warm folds that tensed, erotically around her. A roar of wanton relief ripped from Susan's throat, her naturally huge eyes, even bigger with the complete satisfaction that clothed her.

'Fuck,' she grated in the back of her throat, her hips now grinding down freely, unburdened by the restriction of direction. She panted as Jessica bit on her lip, narrowing her eyes with determination as she built the speed, delicious wet slapping noises filling the space between them. Susan brought an open palm to Jessica's ever-thrusting ass, delighting in the hiss it elicited from the blonde who didn't halt her movements. Jess pulled again at the fistful of fiery hair, using it to help balance her weight, her breathing becoming inconsolable at the fire she was working between Susan's legs. Noticing how the redhead's hips bucked for more, Jessica shifted above her, bringing her thigh between Susan's legs and pressing it firmly against the fingers that were already buried inside her. Susan flung her head up, in momentary pain, hips continually grinding against the knuckle-deep fingers, calling out in ecstasy. Jessica smirked, ignoring the damp heat that was no longer contained to just her insides. Her entire body rocked against Susan's, savouring the pain in her hips where the redhead's fingernails sunk, desperately clinging on for her release. 'Jesus, Jess,' Susan muttered, as she closed her eyes, brows peaking at the wave of heat that shook her core. Her vocal cries did nothing but spur the blonde on and she began curling and twisting her fingers inside the pussy that clung to her, pulsating wantonly. 'Don't stop,' she panted, whining into every syllable. 'Urr, fuck, don't stop, don't _stop_ ,' she begged, falling closer and closer to the well of relief she was aching for. Jessica arched her back pounding her thigh against Susan's pussy one last time before being pulled by the waist down on top of the quaking body that clung to her, crying rapturous moans of pleasure in her ear. 'Fuck,' Susan panted, desperately trying to find the strength in her shivering muscles to bring Jessica's tempting lips to her own. 'You have no idea,' she smirked to Jess's mouth, deeply, 'how utterly fucking breath- taking you are, Ms Lange.' Jess closed her eyes sinking into the words that tore through her burning abdomen. Susan's voice strummed at her insides like a child playing the guitar; messy and heavy and unceasing. She dropped her head, defeatedly, into Susan's neck, hips still achingly gyrating in desperate need.

'Please,' Jessica groaned, haphazardly lifting herself until she kneeled over the sated beauty, and wrapped her fingers in her hair, pulling her pursed, hungry lips to her own dripping slit. Susan couldn't have been happier to oblige, and she smirked with sheer delight knowing the woman wanted _her_ mouth on her. She gasped slightly, overcome at the idea of swallowing her juices, but quickly took Jessica's hips in her hands once more, and bunched the red material at her waist. She held the blonde steady in her grip as her open mouth breathed hot temptation on Jessica's groin, invoking a chesty whine that grated on Susan's insides. Finally she allowed herself to feast, savagely gnawing at the sweet, wet folds that housed Jessica's excitement. Jess kneaded the back of Susan's head, devastatingly aware of how turned on she was, and moved harshly against the woman's open mouth, legs becoming momentarily weak as muscles spasmed every time her long warm tongue caught Jess's clitoris. Her head lolled backwards, mouth open, legs splayed wide as she thrusted, rolling herself along a dripping chin. Susan lapped at her and moaned incessantly, unable to hide her contentment. She gazed up at the woman bucking against her, her face holding every ounce of pleasure on her brow.

'Let go,' Susan grumbled with a full mouth, reaching a hand to grope at her abdomen. Instantly Jessica's lips parted, a desperate, rugged whine knocked her backwards slightly, and didn't cease as it grew deeper and louder with every flick of her clit. She bared down, grinding against Susan's strong jaw, whimpering and scratching the inside of her thigh in sheer thrill.

'God, oh god. Oh, f- _fuck_ ,' Jessica wailed feeling as though the heat was about to choke her, suffocate her, overtake her. A piercing exhale saw her reach an orgasm, she held fast, gripping Susan's open mouth tightly against her dripping vulva, inching out every second that it brought with it. She shuddered and slowly peeled away Susan's eager mouth wincing at her sensitive bundle of nerves and feeling her legs quake beneath her. She fell, haplessly onto the redhead's chest, slick, shiny lips met hers and the women panted, exhausted, into each other's mouths. Susan's enormous eyes finally looked up Jess's pussycat ones and she let out a huge throaty cackle, inciting the blonde to smirk, shyly, before burying her sated, reddened lips in the crook of Susan's neck. They stayed that way for several moments before Jessica turned to the table and swept Susan's tumbler into her hand, bringing the cold wet glass to firstly her lips, then her forehead, relishing its frozen sting against her burning skin. 'Here, finish your drink,' she smiled, handing Susan the glass and nestling back into her heavy-breathing chest, happily.


	3. 2 Minutes

'2 minutes, hmm?' a seductive voice ensured, as she trailed a finger across the redhead's thigh. Susan looked up from the glass on the table in front of her, facing the blonde beauty. Her eyes quickly glanced around them, making sure no one had seen their intimacy.

'Yeah, 2 minutes,' she nodded, a light smile kissing her lips that she tried to cover with the back of her hand. She looked away from Jessica who swallowed the remainder of her gin and stood, leaving the table. Susan fought not to look behind her at the perfectly curved behind as she sauntered away from her, tapping a heeled foot in defiance. The music continued playing at an irrelevant rate, and people, some of whom she knew, some she didn't, past by Susan, nodding their heads or smiling and saying hello as they passed. But she was secretly just counting down the seconds until it was time for her to leave the table. She inhaled deeply, taking a large mouthful of her cocktail and placing her napkin beside the glass, before standing up and smoothing out her blouse, and turning. She followed Jessica's footsteps as though the light perfume scent she'd left behind her was visible, but only to the redhead. She wet her lips as she approached the bathroom door, hoping that it wasn't too filled with fussy, gossipy women. She flung the door open and smiled at the young woman washing her hands at the sink. Susan clipped in her heels to the row of sinks, looking in the mirror and fixing her lipstick. She ran her fingers through her soft curls, eyeing the woman up, nervously waiting for her departure. Eventually she deemed her hands dry enough to leave, and before the door even fully closed, the end cubicle opened, revealing a lithe, posed blonde, smiling temptingly with come-hither eyes. 'God, I thought she was never gonna leave,' Susan hissed as she shuffled excitedly towards Jessica's inviting gaze.

'Get your ass in here,' she begged, her voice already quivering at the thought. She reached out, pulling Susan into the cubicle by her arms and throwing her against the door, locking it promptly behind her. 'Give me that,' she hissed, pulling the purse off the woman's shoulder and leaving it on the windowsill. 'God, you drive me crazy,' she moaned, as her hands found Susan's waist and clung to every curve. She buried her face in her neck, pursing her full lips to give kisses that trailed along the redhead's jawline. Susan rolled her head backwards against the door and closed her eyes, breathing heavily. She held onto the frenzied woman whose hands couldn't stop moving, discovering and owning every bit of her body. Jessica untucked the sheer blouse from the high-waisted trousers it was tucked into, freeing Susan's substantial bosom and almost licking her lips at the feel of them pressed against her body. 'Ugh, god, Susan. You're so fucking perfect,' she mewled into her ear. 'I wanna make you scream,' she whispered, tauntingly. Susan exhaled, deeply fighting against the knot in her stomach daring her to let go. Jessica always got over excited with herself when it came to their public affairs and she had to try to stay in control. 'Touch me,' Jess demanded, taking Susan's hand and rubbing it against her clothed breast. She pursed her lips and feverishly entangled her mouth with Susan's, desperation gnawing at her insides. Susan happily pawed at Jessica's pert tits, feeling the burn in her stomach slowly start to trail down, leaving lava in its wake as it neared her centre. She parted her lips from Jessica's inhaling deeply.

'Fuck, woman, why'd you always get so goddamn excited?' she asked, taking Jessica's face in her hands and losing herself in those pussycat eyes.

'Because you're worth getting excited about,' she replied with a sexy smirk, unbuttoning the black trousers, frantically. Susan let out an unexpected moan at the sight, as Jessica licked 2 fingers and slipped them down the front of Susan's pants, feeling for the stinging burn she was going to extinguish.

'Jesus Christ,' Susan whispered, splaying her legs as wide as the cubicle to allow the blonde's fingers to rub against her aching pussy. 'God, yeah, umm. Like that,' she mumbled as her own hand trailed down and rested on the outside of her pants, guiding the woman's movements against her pulsing clit. Jessica exhaled deeply, bringing her other hand to Susan's breast and holding one firmly as she kissed it, passionately, whimpering with every suckle on the fresh flesh, leaving little pink circles behind.

'God you have no idea how much pleasure it gives me to be able to fuck you like this. I've barely been able to keep my hands off you all night,' Jessica groaned into Susan's cleavage, fingers working in frenzied circles against her clit.

'Fuck,' Susan squealed, desperately rubbing her hand over Jessica's, hips bucking and pressing hard against the other woman's body. 'Yes, y-yes, I felt it,' she agreed, closing her eyes.

The door to the bathroom creaked as it opened and the pair instantly held their breaths. Susan stopped moving but her thighs trembled slightly, as her panties grew wetter and wetter with the burning in her groin. Jessica just gently hushed her, pressing her lips to her ear, and holding her tightly around the neck with her free hand. Her other hand, however, kept moving, unwilling to give up when she knew Susan was close. They listened as the other woman peed and wiped, Jessica all the while pumping at Susan's quivering clit. The redhead whimpered in her throat, closing her eyes and Jessica threw a hand over her mouth, trying to mask it. She looked her intensely in the eyes, all the while feeling Susan's desperate breaths against the inside of her hand, then a gentle, playful lick as Susan teased her. The toilet flushed and the woman clipped in heels to the sink. Jessica slowly removed her hand, revealing Susan's wide open mouth, and put a single finger across both lips, indicating silence. Susan tried to nod in agreement, but all she could muster was a narrowing of the eyes and a harsh buck of her hips as she worked up her hand again, pressing against Jess's, showing how much she needed her. Jess pulled Susan's open jaw to her mouth and their tongues crashed together, emblazed in passion and desire. 'Yes, yes, oh fuck,' Susan mouthed against Jessica's lips as her hips found the same rhythm as Jess's busy fingers. Her clit burned, throbbed, tingled with longing and her thighs ached with the agony. 'Please,' she whispered into the blonde's ear. The woman dried her hands and clipped out of the bathroom, unaware of the affair taking place 2 cubicles down. 'Holy shit, that was close. Fuck me, Jess, f-yes,' Susan cried, as quietly as she could, her back bracing hard against the door as her hips flew forwards, hunting for that relief.

'I'm gonna make you come, baby,' Jessica groaned in her ear.

'Yeah, yes, oh,' Susan mumbled, bringing a hand to her mouth to try to stop the moans.

'You're so wet, Susan. Fuck, you drive me crazy.' Jess kissed her neck once more, lightly taking her flesh between teeth when she felt Susan's muscles tense, sharply.

'Jesus fucking C-Christ,' Susan exclaimed, taking hold of Jessica's dress in her grip as she flung her arms around her, squeezing her tightly in her quaking arms. She buried her face in her neck, as her body pulsed with orgasm, Jessica's hand still slowly, methodically working in circles over the sensitive bundle. The blonde moaned at Susan's rhythmic squeezing, feeling each wave of the woman's orgasm as she held her in her arms. Finally the hand that pressed against Jessica's released, and Susan used it to hold her beautiful woman's chin as she panted. 'Fucking hell, you're good at that,' she smiled to her mouth.

'It's my favourite thing to do,' Jessica replied as she carefully slid her hand from the woman's open trousers, eliciting a weak shudder. 'Well that and this,' she continued, taking her soaked fingers to her lips and licking them individually. 'You almost taste as good as you look,' she smirked, breathlessly. 'And fuck, do you look good.' She took hold of Susan's exhausted face and pulled her in for one last open mouthed torrent of kisses as their bodies gently rubbed against each other, hands touching and pinching every bit of flesh they could reach. Susan smiled as their kiss ended, resting her head on the door, eyes wide with relief. 'Do you think you can get through the rest of this dinner now?' Jess smiled, tracing a finger down the redhead's taut stomach before beginning to button her blouse back up.

'I can get through anything now,' Susan scoffed, her hands playing on Jessica's waist. 'The question is can you get through it knowing what you'll have to look forward to when we get home?' she smiled, tucking her blouse back in and running a hand through her hair as she tried to calm her breathing. Jessica laughed, bringing a thumb to the corner of Susan's mouth, removing smudged lipstick.

'Well, I'd better,' she replied, breathlessly, handing Susan her purse and unlocking the door. Susan moved, allowing Jess to leave the cubicle. She checked her lipstick in the mirror and quickly made her way to the door, turning only once to glance at the sated woman she left behind. '2 minutes,' she nodded.

'2 minutes,' Susan agreed, watching the curvaceous sway of Jessica's backside as she sauntered away from her. 'Fuck,' she whispered to herself, taking a deep inhale and counting the seconds until she was with her again.


	4. The Photoshoot

Jessica walked into the dimly lit room, a camera case hanging from her shoulder. She smiled at the room of quiet bustling people, removing her sunglasses and heading towards a familiar face; Susan. The redhead was stood with her arms folded, her white dressing gown tied tightly at her waist, but revealing both shoulders. She laughed into the conversation she was having with a young blonde man, revealing perfect white teeth that beamed against her reddened lips. The man brought a soft make-up brush to her cheek bone and softly rouged it, nodding at her words. Jessica clutched her sunglasses, fiddling with the hem of her black suit jacket and running a hand through her shoulder length blonde hair as she walked steadily towards her subject. Susan caught her co-star out of the corner of her eyes and smiled, raising her eyebrows and turning a cheek from the man. 'Jess,' she welcomed as she opened her arms. 'I'm so excited for this,' she exclaimed happily as the blonde blinked her pussycat eyes and leaned into her affection, warmly.

'Me too,' Jessica hummed, softly into her ear. 'It's completely new to me though, so you'll have to forgive me if… you know,' she trailed, coyly, shrugging in the woman's arms. Susan pulled back, squeezing the top of Jessica's shoulders lightly, looking into her eyes.

'You'll be great, I have complete faith in you,' she smiled, invoking a soft stir of Jessica's pressed, pink lips. 'Now, what do you think about the make-up? I said you didn't want anything too heavy, is this alright?' she asked with wide, chocolate-brown eyes, lashes sweeping with every languid blink. Jess nodded lightly, bringing a hand up to her own lips.

'Maybe too much lipstick,' she commented, turning to the make-up table behind her and reaching for a cotton pad. 'It's nice- I mean it's a great shade, just too drastic, you know. I don't want it to look harsh. Your eyes are soft, your skin's soft, so. Here, dab,' she offered, handing Susan the cotton pad, smacking her lips together in demonstration. Susan lightly placed the cloth between her lips and pressed on it, leaving a perfect red imprint on the pristine pad.

'Better?' she asked, unintentionally pouting. Jess nodded, before smiling at the floor and fiddling with her sunglass in hands that she brought up to her chest. 'Mm, what about clothes?' she asked, continuing to carefully pad her lipstick, as she walked around a stage lamp to the rail that held several dresses. 'I told them I'd leave it up to you, but I had to veto the Louis Vuitton. It's too florally, you know. It's, it's just not me.' She ran her fingers through the different materials, stopping and pulling out various dresses to study, glancing back at the blonde's expression each time, reading her reaction. Jessica unfolded her arms and reached out, pulling a black v-cut Celine from the rack, smoothing down the single cut of light lace that hung from the thin shoulder straps.

'This could work,' she said canting her head and holding it flush against Susan's torso, gripping it at the hips to see the hang. It flowed lightly to the ground, pooling on the floor. 'You'll be laying down, so it doesn't matter about the length,' she noted, scratching her head with her sunglasses still firmly in her grasp and taking a step back.

'Yeah, sure. I'll try it on,' Susan smiled, still holding the material against her body. She turned on her bare heels after handing the lipstick stained cloth to Jess and smiling.

Susan returned to the photoshoot as Jessica finished adjusting a light. The redhead watched with a smirk from behind as Jess leant her weight on one hip, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing a finger to her chin as she surveyed the set for imperfections. 'You ready for me?' Susan called out as she scooped up the length of the dress in her arms and sauntered over to an illuminated burgundy chaise longue. Jess turned on her heels, a hand touching her chest.

'Yeah, come on over,' she smiled, pointing to the furniture. Susan began by sitting and then shuffled back a little, leaning her right arm up to the arm of the chaise longue, pressing curled fingers up to a tilted head. Jess stood over her, waiting until she'd settled before gently pulling at the material over the top of Susan's tanned shoulders. She smoothed her hands softly over the weightless fabric covering long, smooth legs, eliminating any creases, before sweeping the hem in a neat curl up around Susan's knees. The redhead shuffled her legs.

'How do you want me?' Susan asked.

'Just, yeah. Bring that knee up a bit,' Jessica, said softly, bringing a hand to the back of her neck, playing with a blonde lock. 'And stretch the right one out a little underneath it.' She stood lingering, looking over the woman's body and intensely analysing every shape the fabric made over Susan's lithe figure, the way it changed colour, almost, as it moved in the lights with each breath. 'What about if you kick your heels off?' Jess thought, glancing at the black Laboutins at the end of the chaise longue. 'We could try that, dress it down a little.' Susan kicked the stilettos off one by one, leaving them piled at her feet. Jessica sat one upright and laid the other behind a chiselled calf. Susan rubbed one foot over the other slowly, adjusting the angles of her pointed toes. 'Yeah, that's good,' Jess muttered. She slowly made her way up to the head of the chaise longue, eyes now honing in on Susan's hair. She took a silky, waved red strand and curled it round her finger before letting it go, satisfied as it twanged gracefully in front of the woman's huge eyes. She fiddled for a moment more before sighing and standing upright, folding her arms. 'You know, I don't know what I'm doing, Sus. I shoot streets and interesting little gardens and hideaways. I don't prep models,' she laughed, lightly, bringing a hand to her chest as her fingers fidgeted nervously across her skin.

'I know that, but you'll be great. I'm a great model to work with, I know my good angles,' Susan joked, flexing her wrist before returning it to the level of her eyes.

'I don't even use an SLR, for Christ's sake. It's not going to be some high def, HQ, magazine spread quality,' Jess continued, lacing her fingers behind her neck and drawing her elbows in tight as she looked at the floor.

'It's not supposed to be, it's just for fun,' Susan reminded, using a hand to wave Jessica towards the camera. The blonde sighed, licking her top lip.

'I can't do it with all these fucking people watching me,' she hissed quietly. Susan laughed, sweetly.

'Then tell them to get lost; they don't need to be here. They've done their bit,' she shrugged. Jessica eventually asked for the room, adjusting lights as the small crowd filtered out. She looked through the lens of her camera, testing the lighting, fixing the positioning of Susan's gaze, her hips, her shoulders.

'Okay, I think we're ready,' Jess muttered, running a hand through her hair as she stood up from the camera. Susan smiled gently, trying not to move, and their gaze lingered for a minute. 'Alright,' Jessica said to herself as she looked down again through the lens. Susan held her poses as the camera clicked, gently changing the hold of her shoulders or the angle of her legs. 'Yeah, that's good,' Jess encouraged from behind the camera. 'Bring the dress up a little more on the left. Maybe hold it in your hand, or, yeah. Let it kinda hang behind you a little bit, so we can see your legs. That's it,' she praised, clicking and resetting her camera. Susan lowered her right hand to her lips, her dark eyes penetrating through the lens to Jess's own. Her left hand grazed a bare thigh, slowly, and she tipped her hips forward slightly. Jessica watched intently as Susan's fingers slowly grazed her thigh, trying to ignore the strange compelling stirring she felt flicker in her abdomen. 'Okay, that right hand, drop it to the neck line of the dress,' Jess called from behind the camera.

'You mean my tits?' Susan laughed, looking back at the blonde. Jess chuckled lightly, standing straight and bringing a thumb and index finger to the bridge of her nose, eyes closed.

'No,' she whispered through a smile. 'The neck of your dress, the v-drop. Kinda hook your fingers around it, you know. As if you were going to rip it off,' she joked, turning her attention back to the camera. Susan grazed her fingers against her right bosom, slowly curling her fingers under the edges of the thin material that lined it. 'Yeah, that's good. Tilt your head a little bit,' Jessica continued. The redhead obeyed, dropping her head slightly. 'Good, don't move,' Jess said distractingly as she walked over to a burning light bulb and adjusted the position of the head.

'You're different when you're working,' Susan suddenly said, ensuring her gaze didn't move.

'What d'ya mean?' Jess laughed, regarding the redhead, before turning her attention to the light once more.

'You're more yourself, you're confident,' she fought a smile that threatened to appear on her lips. Jessica shrugged, sweetly.

'I don't know about that,' she whispered coyly, heading back to the camera.

'You talk like someone who knows what they're doing. You're instructing me,' she said softly, raising her deep eyes an inch to meet Jessica's as she stood behind the camera. 'I like it,' she smirked. Jessica swallowed, instantly trying to maintain a look of nonchalance, but she caught a breath in her chest as she lowered down, bringing her eyes to the lens once more. She saw Susan try to hide another smirk that brushed her lips and couldn't help but feel as though the air between them had somehow changed.

'Bring your left hand up a little higher on that thigh,' she continued. 'Push your backside out a little and bring that leg forward a bit. Yeah, okay. Now, actually, the left hand, put it in front of you, on the chaise, bringing the shoulder with it.' Susan did as she was instructed to, aware that as she brought her arm forward, her cleavage busted from the v-lined dress. Jessica continued shooting, ignoring the confusing gnawing in the pit of her stomach. 'Alright, move that hand now. Move it down a bit,' she instructed. Susan's neatly trimmed finger-nails slowly raked against the burgundy material as she placed her hand at the apex of her thighs, watching for a reaction from the blonde huddled behind the camera. Jessica didn't move purposefully to try to control herself before she spoke. 'And the right,' she swallowed. 'Bring the right one in a bit.' Susan blinked her huge eyes, languidly as she kneaded her breast, just once, with her knuckles; fingers still wrapped around the dress's neckline. Jessica's teeth grazed her lip as she clicked the camera once before standing straight and brushing her stray her from her face. 'Throw your head back,' she said deeply, her tone completely changed. Susan's smirk reappeared, her eyes filled with an anticipated gleam before she breathed deeply and threw her red curls backwards, resting her head on the chaise longue. Her eyes stayed shut for a moment as she thought about what was happening, but didn't have time to decide if it was right or wrong. 'Bring your left knee,' Jessica started, folding her arms, 'up to the back of the sofa. Open your legs,' her lips pursed, allowing a lingering exhale. 'Take your left hand and move it in circles, slowly,' the blonde continued deeply, stepping away from the camera completely now. She sauntered towards a chair to her right, angling it just in time to watch as Susan's fingers began to trace slow but heavy circles against the fabric that covered her mound. Jess reached for a lamp and carefully angled it directly towards Susan as she sighed deeply. 'Lift up your dress, a little,' she whispered, tilting her head to the side and crossing one leg over the other. Susan did as directed, revealing a black lace panty that clung to her. She waited for the next instruction, glancing back at the blonde who ogled her. 'Don't look at me,' Jess reminded. 'Keep your eyes right where they were, that's it. Now, with your right hand touch your nipple, lightly.' Susan pressed her lips together as her fingers glided under the soft black dress to reach an already stiffening nipple. Jess caught a glimpse and swallowed, trying to remain dignified and in control. She shifted in her seat, enjoying the awkward position she'd found herself in. 'Okay, left hand; work it a little faster now. I want to see you shiver at your own fucking touch.' Jess slowly stood, tucking a blonde strand behind her ear, and walked to the bottom of the chaise, throwing the Laboutins on the floor, out of the way. She lowered herself forward, from her hips keeping her back straight, leaning her elbows on the sofa, peering right between the thighs that gently opened for her. She felt herself dampening at the sight of Susan's fingers softly caressing the dark fabric between her legs, moistening her lips as she did so, trying to hold her breath. Jess took hold of Susan's ankle, lightly tugging on her long leg. 'Shift to your back. I wanna see you front on,' she mumbled, distracted by the woman's eagerness. Susan shifted, parting her legs a little further. 'Take them off,' Jess whispered, looking the redhead straight in the eye. Susan swallowed and hooked her thumbs in either side of her panties, pushing them to her calves, where Jess removed them, desperately. She glanced at the glistening slit, almost panting at the heat that spread through her. Susan clenched a breast in her hand, itching to be touched. 'Put your hands above your head,' Jess ordered as she pushed herself back up onto her feet. 'Tilt your head to the left a little,' she mewled softly, running a hand up her arm as she regarded the woman. Susan dropped her head slightly, entangling her hands in one another as they twisted above her head. 'Don't move,' Jess muttered, as she made her way to the woman's hips and bustled up her dress a little more at the right side of her waist. She sauntered to the camera, removing it from its stand and returning to her position at the foot of the chaise longue. 'There's no way I can go without this image, Sus,' she panted, bringing the camera to her eye and taking a light step back.

'Just hurry up and take the damn picture,' Susan grated, a light tremble of desire shaking her hips, echoing in the thighs that threatened to close. The camera clicked and Jess immediately set it down on the floor, slowly crawling along the bottom of the chaise longue, arms reaching for long firm legs that begged for her. A faint grumbled left Susan's stained lips as Jessica's mouth made contact with the pulsing wetness. Jess snaked her arms around the thighs that relaxed into her touched, pulling them tightly around her head. Her legs kicked behind her as she hungrily ate away at Susan's burning mound. 'Fuck,' the redhead sighed to herself, twisting her arms tightly into one another, fighting the need to grip the woman's blonde curls and grate herself along her warm, wet mouth. Jess moved her entire head, eager to sate the woman who curled under her. 'Ah, yeah,' Susan groaned, bucking her hips into the pool shared between her ache and Jessica's watering mouth. Jess breathed into Susan's centre, her fingers gripping tightly leaving white and pink streaks in Susan's taut thighs. She'd never tasted anything so delectable in her life. It left hot burns across her lips and down her throat, burns of desperation and excitement. She was trying her best not to think about what was happening, but just following the signs from her body; the body that jolted as muscles spasmed to the light groan coming from Susan's open mouth. Jess felt a hand gently curl around the back of her neck, fingers gripping her hair and pushing softly, encouraging her movements. Jessica mewled at the touch, knowing whatever she was doing was working for the ravenous redhead. Her tongue slowly sunk into the dripping core and she melted as Susan tensed around it. 'Fuck yes,' Susan inhaled, pressing harder now against the blonde between her legs. She tightened her thighs, desperate now for release and Jess was going to give it to her. She clenched her jaw, stiffening as she began to move faster and harder against the slickness that coated her mouth and chin. Her tongue worked in circles, her nose pressing against the bundle of nerves, working Susan up into a painful fervour. 'Uh, yeah. Y-yes, fuck, Jess-ica,' she managed through ongoing whines. Jess tingled at the sound of her name being moaned with such urgency and passion. It spurred her on, and she pulled hard on Susan's waist, rocking the woman's hips against her open mouth, desperately trying to hold her breath long enough to sate the woman before needing air. 'Oh, god, oh,' Susan continued, squealing now and grasping her firm breasts in an attempt to get herself there. She flung her head forward, pressing with force against Jessica's face as she called out in utter pleasure, panting her moans as the waves coursed through her burning veins; muscles twisting, contorting in relief. 'Y-yes, Jess, oh,' she collapsed, pushing the red curls from her face as she looked down at her now open thighs, at Jessica as she softly planted kisses atop her mound and looked back at her; both panting. 'Fuck. I've never had a photoshoot like that before,' Susan muttered, giggling to herself as she readjusted her body as it came down from its high and twisted her fingers gently in Jess's blonde mass. She pulled her up to her face, quaking as Jess's body slowly grazed her sensitive, burning clit. Jessica wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before lightly placing a kiss on Susan's chest, neck and finally mouth, before setting atop her, curled in her arms as they panted. Susan wrapped her legs around the shaking body, squeezing affectionately.

'It's a good thing I sent everyone away,' Jess muttered into Susan's cleavage, closing her eyes at the woman's warm scent. She relaxed as Susan's body lightly shook with a chuckle, and smiled as the redhead softly ran her fingers through Jess's hair, sighing at her utter contentment.

'I think we might have to redo the shoot, Jess,' Susan smiled, wiping her sticky forehead with the back of her hand. 'I don't think we have any usable shots,' she said softly, kissing blonde hair.

'I have a shot I can use,' Jess smirked, burying her face in Susan's panting cleavage as she giggled, lightly.


	5. Wrap Party

**For Catwelles; thanks for the prompt, sweetie!**

'I'd like to thank everyone involved, for such a great first season, but we obviously have to give a hand to the outstanding leading ladies. Susan, Jess, I couldn't have imagined this being any other way. You ladies brought such life to these wonderful woman and I'll always be grateful for your outstanding talents. Let's hear it for Susan Sarandon and Jessica Lange.' Ryan lifted his glass as he stood in the centre of the room, beaming at his stars. The room followed his actions, finishing with applause and cheer as the women laughed shyly into each other. Jessica sipped on her wine, hiding her smile behind the glass. The two were huddled behind a table as the room lit up with cast and crew, celebrating the wrap of Feud: Bette and Joan. Music blared and people drank and danced. The women waited uncomfortably for all the eyes that were smiling at them to fall away and get lost in their own business.

'Same again?' Susan asked as she finished her drink and stood from the circular table. Jess nodded mildly, looking up at her and running a hand through her hair.

'No, wait, I'll have a gin, please,' the blonde smiled. Susan turned and walked around the back of the chairs, draping and arm across Jessica's shoulders, causing a surprised jolt that she tried to hide. Susan leant over her shoulder, lips lingering next to her ear.

'It's gonna cost you,' she whispered slowly, her deep voice rasping in seductive control. Jess turned her head slightly, causing her cheek to touch Susan's pursed, but smirking lips.

'Here?' she coyly replied, raising an eyebrow. She felt Susan's soft nod against her flesh and breathed in her perfumed skin. 'I'll meet you in the bathroom,' she said with as straight a face as possible, as she twisted, in forced nonchalance in her seat. Susan's fingers gripped the exposed shoulder tightly.

'No,' she said sternly into the woman's shivering neck. 'Here.' A long, painted finger tapped gently on her skin pointing and she lightly nodded at the table in front of her, smiling at the expression she knew Jess would be wearing at the thought. She slinked her arm from around the blonde's shoulders and sauntered with her empty glass to the bar, determined not to turn back. Jessica shifted in her seat, bringing a hand to her chest as she tried to control her expression at the people around her. Her fingers toyed with the stem of her wine glass, and she swallowed. When Susan returned she slid across to Jess, handing her a drink and smiling softly.

'Thanks,' she whispered, taking the gin to her lips and swallowing a large mouthful. Susan laughed.

'Calm down, will you,' she whispered, leaning her elbows on the table. She spoke softly, just under the level of music that filled the room, ensuring Jessica's were the only ears that heard her. 'You haven't paid for it yet,' she smirked. Jessica reached a hand to Susan's bare thigh, turning to face the woman who was teasing her with a wry smile.

'You aren't being serious?' she laughed, squeezing the thigh lightly. 'I am not _diddling_ you in a roomful of people,' she hissed, incredulously.

'Yes, you are,' Susan muttered without skipping a beat. She turned her head towards the blonde's uncertain expression. 'Because you can't resist touching me. And I _want_ you to touch me,' she whispered, leaning in a little closer, narrowing her eyes. Jess turned her head from the woman's gaze, surveying the room, nervously. 'So, you will,' she said plainly, putting a hand on the one that rested on her thigh, pushing Jessica's fingers slowly under her the hem of her dress. Her expression and posture remained stoic, she didn't even breathe as she felt the fingers start to turn inwards, heading for her centre. Jessica, on the other hand, smiled nervously, pressing her lips together as her eyes darted about.

'What if somebody sees?' she asked as Susan slid her backside forward slightly in her chair, enabling her to part her legs a little wider.

'Nobody's going to see if you don't draw attention,' Susan controlled her voice, moistening her lips with her drink. 'Take your glass in your other hand,' she forced, lightly. 'Sip it and smile like you usually would.'

'I can't believe we're doing this,' Jess swallowed to herself as she reached for her glass. Meanwhile, the fingers on her right hand were feverishly reaching for the heat she could feel coming from the apex of Susan's thighs. The redhead's hand tightened around her glass as she smiled at a passer-by casually, but fire burned in her eyes. 'Fuck,' Jess hissed into her hand, halting the movements between Susan's legs.

'Stop it,' Susan hushed. 'Just fucking get on with it,' she whined, fighting against her desire to yank Jessica's nervous hand into her rapidly slickening walls. Jess crossed her legs under the table, adjusting her posture a little.

'You're not wearing underwear?' she smiled, unsurprised.

'You're slowing me down enough without trying to navigate through layers,' Susan hissed, shuffling a little and pressing the hand against her mound. 'Just fucking do it,' she panted, discreetly. 'Touch me,' she moaned, dragging her eyes from Jessica's and forcing herself to look into the room. Jess's fingers splayed against Susan's folds, opening them as wide as possible given the position she was in, and she used her middle finger to gently stroke up from the damp slit up to the top of Susan's clit. The moment her skin touched Susan's dampness, a ball swirled in her stomach and she swallowed, brushing the back of her hand over her blushing cheeks. She traced tight circles against Susan's aching bundle, determined to keep her arm as still as possible. Susan fought against every natural instinct to sink into the woman's loving touches, desperate to move her hips with each stroke. She loosened her white-knuckled grip on her glass and sunk her fingers into the table cloth, all the while, keeping her gaze ahead of her. 'Faster,' Susan whispered, bringing her hand from the table and casually running the fingers through her hair, resting on her neck, almost unable to resist the urge of rolling her hips. 'Please,' she whimpered, biting her lip and breathing deeply through restrained lungs. Jessica reached for her drink, panting gently now, at the heat that was building all around her. She increased the pace of the steps, too aware that her arm had to remain motionless, and straining at the burning muscles that itched to sink into the redhead. Jess brought the drink to her lips, holding it in front of her mouth, covering the open, breathy pants that strained from it, before gulping down a mouthful.

'This is killing me,' she whispered in Susan's direction, briefly closing her eyes to help control her breathing. Her fingers pressed harder against Susan's bundle, desperate for it to be over. 'I wanna touch you,' she whined.

'You are touching me,' Susan smiled through a hilted breath, looking into Jessica's desperate eyes.

'No, I wanna, I wanna really touch you,' she whispered, her fingers leaving the glass and trailing to between her own legs, where they settled lightly, curling on top of her. 'I wanna feel the heat of your body and your tongue in my mouth,' she moaned, quickly glancing up around them, before settling back on Susan's eyes.

'What else?' she whined, stifling a groan as she shuddered, as Jessica's fingers played.

'I wanna feel your fingers in me, and I wanna ride them. So hard, Susan,' the blonde continued, mewling at her own fantasies. 'Until I come,' she mouthed, curling her fingers desperately into Susan's soaking pussy. Susan took a hand and covered her mouth, hanging her head downwards, trying to hide her face as it contorted into obvious pleasure.

'Fuck, f-fuck,' she whined to herself, silently, closing her eyes and stiffening her body as another wave of delight washed over her, forcing her body to jolt as muscles tensed.

'And then I, I wanna feel your tongue inside me, lapping me up,' she breathed, licking her lips, as she swayed, determined to itch her own scratch as soon as possible. 'I want you on all fours, between my legs, crying for air.' She watched Susan's chest dance uncontrollably against the fabric of her dress and sighed, longingly.

'Shit,' Susan panted, open mouthed with her head in the hand that still rested on the table at the elbow. Her left hand took hold of Jessica's knee, nails digging in deeply. 'Shit, Jess, I- I need you,' she whispered, almost sobbing with stifled pleasure, as she clawed at the blonde's knee, trying to move her closer. 'H-hold me. Fuck.' Susan turned in her seat, Jess following suit, unsure of what was happening. The redhead reached out her arms, tightly encapsulating the panting woman and burying her head in the crook of her neck. Her fingers gripped madly at the back of Jessica's dress as she clung to the woman, needing her close.

'What are you doing?' Jessica hissed, readjusting her hand to accommodate her new position.

'Keep going,' Susan whelped in her ear, sinking her hips forward to encourage Jessica's movement.

'People are looking,' she warned, wrapping her spare hand around the redhead's neck, holding her close and trying to halt her quaking.

'Uh, fuck, f-fuck, I don't care,' she whined, her painted lips pressing against the blonde's skin, leaving a mark. 'I don't care, just don't stop.' She bit down on the flesh, as Jessica sped her movements up while her exposed face tried to remain indifferent to the rest of the room. She bit on her lip, melting into the teeth that grazed her as the woman in her arms vibrated with desire and joy. 'I'm gonna come, oh shit, I'm gonna come. Don't let go, don't- don't let go of me,' Susan mumbled into Jessica's perfumed hair, her body stiff against the blonde, unable to allow it to move the way it wanted to. Jessica felt a haunted intake of breath from the woman in her arms and squeezed her even more tightly, protecting her from her body's desire to buck. 'Fuck, ummm,' she swallowed with a grunt, trying to keep unheard over the music. Susan came, open mouthed and gasping for air, as Jessica's fingers lightened a little and sunk, momentarily into the pool between her legs. Her body relaxed, audibly groaning into Jessica's ear as she slowly found her senses and composed herself, not letting go of the woman in her arms as she did so. 'Shit, Jess,' she whispered, giggling.

'It's okay,' the blonde whispered in response, slowly removing her fingers from the woman's thighs and subtly reaching for a napkin. 'No one saw,' she promised, unknowingly. She panted, slowly pulling away from Susan's tight hold, and taking her face in her hands. The redhead was flushed but calm behind her eyes, and Jessica relished in that wanton look that she'd caused. She smiled. Susan looked up, past Jessica's face to the man that stood behind her, and as Jess followed her eyes, she jumped, unaware that there was anyone so close by. She panicked, and then smiled awkwardly. 'Hi,' she said questioningly.

'Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but are you okay, Ms Sarandon?' the man asked with kindness in his eyes. Susan reached for her napkin and patted away non-existent tears, solemnly, still trying to catch her breath.

'She's fine, she was, er, upset about the show ending, you know. Very emotional,' Jess lied, bringing the back of her hand to her own forehead, before absent-mindedly waving him away.

'Oh, okay. Well as long as you're alright,' the man scooted off and Susan fell into Jessica's arms laughing loudly.

'Very emotional, Jesus Christ,' she laughed, taking hold of Jessica's hand. Jess scoffed with a smirk, shaking her head.

'We are never, never doing this ever again. You nearly gave me a heart attack!' she chided, jokingly, as she squeezed Susan's still shaking hand, and bathed in her wide-eyed gaze.

'Are you kidding? This was the best fucking orgasm I've ever had; we're never fucking in private again,' she laughed, eliciting a disapproving look from her lover as she thumbed the lipstick marks from her neck.

'You're so twisted,' Jess sighed, turning in her chair to face the room and sipping once more on her drink, holding Susan's hand firmly in hers.


	6. Movie Night

**Takes place after the table reading for Feud.**

 **Later that night.**

Jessica pulled up outside Susan's house, parked under a streetlamp and turned off the engine. She reached for her phone from the dashboard and texted the redhead.

 _I'm outside x_

She glanced up at the lit porch, waiting for her co-star to bring her the handbag she'd left at the table reading with her script in it. It seemed to be the only light on. She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, fingers tapping impatiently on the side of the phone.

 _I'll be 2 mins. Come in- door unlocked x_

Jessica sighed again. She didn't have time to make pleasantries. She dropped her phone on the passenger seat and her hands momentarily clenched the wheel, hating that she hadn't made more of an effort to look appropriate. She found an old lipstick in the glove compartment and dabbed it lightly against her pursed lips, fixing her hair and pinching her cheeks in the mirror before heading towards the house. She knocked lightly on the front door before pushing it open. 'Susan, it's me,' she said, with a slightly elevated voice, folding her arms as the door closed behind her. There was a light scratching noise and Jess turned around to see a little white dog scamper across the parquet towards her. 'Hi, puppy,' she whispered, bending to pick the dog up. 'Where's your mamma, hmm?' Her boots clicked on the flooring as she stepped further into the hallway, a hand resting on the handrail of the stairs as she listened for a sound somewhere in the silent house. 'Susan?' she called out again, head canted to the distant groan she heard from upstairs. Jessica glanced down at Penny, scratching her head, softly. 'Should I? Or is that just completely insane?' she whispered to the oblivious pup. She sighed and took a tentative first step up the wooden stairs towards the light at the top of the landing. She made her way around the curved staircase, glancing around at the doors that lined the hall. 'Susan?!' she hissed, quietly, suddenly afraid that she may have walked into the wrong house. Penny wriggled in her arms and she gently put the dog down on the top of the stairs, following, as she immediately trotted down to the third door, pushing it open further with her nose. Jess waited outside a moment, trying to peer in without shocking the woman, as she could see it was her bedroom. 'Susan?' she whispered a little louder, a hand gently pushing on the door. 'It's Jess.' She was suddenly startled when music played up. Very familiar music. She could tell it was coming from a TV and she followed the sound of it, peeking her head around the door to the empty room. She stepped in, quietly, following the sound of Penny's scratching on bathroom tile, coming from the adjoined room. The music swelled, and voices she recognised. _Open it. D'ya hear?_ Voices that sounded like her own. She silently poked her head into the bathroom, heart thumping in her throat. She caught sight of the television on the wall above the bath, but did a double take as she realised it was playing her sex scene from The Postman Always Rings Twice. She stood, leaning against the doorframe in order to see around the door, hand covering her open mouth as her eyes glanced down to the woman laid with her back to her in the bath.

'Penny, in your bed,' Susan muttered to the dog, dancing at the side of the bathtub. The pup stopped and looked at her master, before sauntering out of the door. Jess took the opportunity to push it open a fraction further, knowing that Susan would just think it was Penny's doing. She didn't know why but she was enchanted with the sight before her. Susan's slightly damp, red curls were tied in a knot, high on her head, her bare, lightly freckled shoulders glistened as beads of water ran down her back, a long, wet leg rested on the side of the tub, toes pointed in curious rhythm with the slosh of water. It was then that Jessica's stomach sent a torrent of lava through her entire body, flushing her cheeks; Susan was touching herself. _To her sex scene._ She watched, aghast as her lithe 32 year old body panted and groaned at Jack Nicholson's touch, but she was more preoccupied with Susan's light pants, as she rolled her head back. 'Fuck,' she mumbled, inspiring another whirl of heat in Jessica's abdomen. She took a step back, fully aware now, at how wrong this was to continue watching. But her eyes refused to break contact with Susan's trembling shoulders as she moved her hand rapidly between her legs. 'Yes Jess,' she whispered back at the screen. Jess glanced up, mouth aghast, a hand gripping in frustration or nervousness at the light material that covered her legs. She fidgeted, completely taken aback. Susan watched as Jessica's character ran her hand down her body, gripping at the mound between her legs and she shuddered, trying to imitate the movements on herself. She wanted to imagine Jessica's fingers were the ones touching her and grew breathless at the idea. The water sloshed up the side of the bathtub as the speed built. Susan's head lolled as she closed her eyes, exhaling deeply at the thought. Jess's fingers grazed her chest, lightly. No matter how she knew it was wrong of her to stay and watch, there was absolutely no way so she bring herself to move, afraid of the torrent of fluid that threatened to gather between her legs. 'Ugh, Jessica,' Susan whispered, almost inaudibly over the top of Cora's grunts. She was straddling the man, and Susan fought against the dagger in her warm abdomen as it twisted in complete thrill at the sight. Jess trembled in the doorway, sweating at the sound of Susan whispering her name with such longing in her voice, unable to believe she could ever be _that_ desired by someone who had never even flirted with her. She enjoyed how hard Susan's hands were working between her legs, enjoyed how wildly the woman seemed to react her onscreen rendezvous. A sigh of contentment caught in her throat as the thought of making her presence known flitted through her head. She frowned at herself, knowing there was no possible way she would ever do it, but enjoyed, momentarily, thinking about taking those red curls in her hands and whispering in her ear; encouraging. She shook her head mildly, swallowing the thought away and leaning back on her heel, ready to leave the whining woman in the bathtub. 'Oh, yeah, Jess. That's it, fuck me, mmm,' Susan whimpered. Jess stopped in her tracks, listening on for one more minute, with the intent of immediately leaving and hiding in her car. Suddenly a wet hand banged harshly against the side of the tub and Susan sighed, deeply. 'Jesus Christ, Jess, are you coming in or not?' Susan snapped, frustratedly, turning her head slightly to reveal a blushed cheek to the trembling blonde. 'Come on, I need a hand,' she whined, dropping her arm back into the water with a splash. Jess brought a hand to her mouth, wide eyed as trying to quiet her breathing, completely unsure of what to do. She let out an accidental questioning pant from her open mouth and leant back on her heel, ready to leave. 'Today, please,' Susan's stiff voice called out. 'Unless you're okay with just watching? Don't wanna get your hands dirty?' she smirked. Jess took a bold step into the bathroom and Susan relaxed at the sound of her boots against tile.

'I just came for my purse,' Jessica explained, folding her arms as she stood behind the woman. From this angle she could almost see the top of Susan's thighs and she couldn't help but peer over her curled head, trying to get a better view.

'And I'll get you it. But not before you give me something,' Susan whined, widening her legs. Jessica watched with tight lips as a puddle accumulated on the floor, as the soaked foot dangled over the edge of the bath. Jess swallowed and sauntered past the bathing woman to the television and switched it off, turning on her heels to face the perspiring beauty whose fingers trembled in a mass of mousy hair. She tried to hide her blushing cheeks and control her wandering eyes, but they flitted softly, admirably, over Susan's pert tits and flat stomach.

'I can't, I can't concentrate with that playing in the background,' the blonde whispered, waving a hand to the screen behind her.

'Concentrate on what?' Susan teased, her eyes never leaving Jess's.

'You,' the blonde said, without a beat.

'I'd roll those sleeves up, if I were you,' Susan smirked, as she sunk deeper into the water, leaving only the tops of her breasts air-kissed. She ran her hands under her ass, lifting her hips heavenwards, taunting Jessica's stiff disposition. She dared the blonde to look down at her, and Jess did, allowing her eyes to wander languidly over every inch. Finally, she shrugged off her jacket, leaving it piled on the floor as she knelt, hands holding onto the side of the tub.

'W- what do you want me to do?' she asked as her fingers traced the glistening leg in front of her. 'What do you think I want you to do?' Susan groaned in anticipation. Jessica's fingers slid along the wet calf, heading towards the thigh, and Susan shivered at her touch. She inhaled through gritted teeth as her fingers met the laced opening and rubbed gentle circles. Susan threw her head back, resting on the side of the tub, and Jess never took her eyes off her, as her hips began moving in rhythm with her fingertips. 'Jesus,' Susan moaned inwardly. Jessica sped up her movements, her free hand gripping Susan's calf tightly, before slowly sinking two fingers into the begging opening. 'F-fuck me, that's nice,' Susan moaned, sinking into the stiffness, closing her eyes. 'Yeah, a little faster,' she hissed through clenched teeth. Jessica's fingers moved deeply and with speed inside her warm, wet walls, causing waves of hot water to splash up the sides of the bath. 'You've done this before,' Susan soothed, furrowing her brow as she tried to contain herself.

'Only to myself,' Jess smirked, as her eyes made contact with Susan's huge brown ones.

'Tell me about it,' she whined, digging her fingernails into her hips as she rocked on Jessica's fingers. The blonde swallowed, nervously.

'Well,' she began, cautiously twisting her digits against the pulsating walls. 'I start gentle. Playing and toying; teasing myself until I, I find that, that point of no return.' She was panting now, arm working furiously as she clung to the side of the bath for balance.

'Then what happens?' Susan exhaled, breathlessly, inching the fingers on her right hand closer to her clit.

'Then, I, er. I feel myself getting w-w,'

'Wet?' Susan finished for her, grinding down hard now as she whined, finally rubbing at the soft bundle of nerves. 'You get wet, umm? Then what?' Jessica squeezed her thighs together, trying to maintain control, but Susan's breathless pants reverberated off the bathroom walls, encapsulating her in the woman's ecstasy.

'Then I realise how much I want it. I, I want it deep, and fast,' she wailed over the noise of the water splashing all around them and Susan's ceaseless groaning. She sped her movements up, feeling the muscles in Susan's calf tense as she cried out, shivering in the splashes of the water that pooled in her chest. Jess curled her fingers inside, water now up past her elbow as she sunk into it, resting her lips on the wet calf that pulsed beneath her. She couldn't help but part her lips as she panted, tasting the mild soapy scent that coated Susan's legs.

'Ummm,' the redhead grumbled, pressing hard against the heat building inside her. Jessica pounded her fingers until she felt the clench of soft, wet skin tighten around them and watched as Susan's boobs shook with her orgasm beneath the surface of the water. She whined lightly in Susan's clenched leg, softly grazing her teeth along the skin, desperate to be close to the suffocating woman. Jess bathed in the echo of Susan's wails and pants as she brought her wrinkled fingers from under the water and tried to collect herself, brushing red curls from her wet forehead. Jessica's legs finally collapsed from under her as she slid her fingers from the woman's pulsing pussy and fell to the bathroom floor, desperate to dry her hands just so she could touch herself. The burning between her legs had gone on too long without being seen too and it itched in anticipation. Susan flung her arms out the side of the bath, sighing with a beam across her lips. 'You _have_ done that before,' she cajoled, glancing at the blushing, panting blonde in front of her. Jessica reached for a towel and quickly dried her hands, before standing and heading towards the door of the bathroom, the back of her hand to her head, eyes wide with confusion. She couldn't believe what had just happened; she had to get out of there. 'Jess! Jess, wait,' Susan shouted after her, as she stood from the bath, wrapping a nightgown around her wet body, slightly annoyed that she hadn't the chance to bathe in the after effects of her orgasm. She chased the woman down the stairs, finally managing to grab her arm at the door, and turning her. 'Wait, will you? Just, wait a minute. Where are you going?' she asked, breathlessly.

'I, I have to leave,' Jessica whined, feeling completely out of control as her eyes immediately fell to Susan's damp cleavage.

'Why?'

'Because I do. Because I only came for my purse, and… And I don't know what that was. I, I,' she panted, looking at the huge brown eyes that looked back at her.

'That was just a bit of fun,' Susan smirked with a nonchalant shrug. 'I thought you liked it,' she whispered, nudging Jess playfully.

'I, I did,' she questioned, confoundedly. Susan slid away into a darkened room and returned with Jessica's purse.

'Here,' she said softly.

'Thanks,' Jess whispered, taking the bag and turning to leave. Before she could turn to face the door, Susan took hold of her jaw and pulled her in until their lips crashed together. Susan's wet chin smeared across Jessica's, whose tongue was desperate to lurk deeper into the impassioned, desperate kiss. She whined, lightly and then stopped, pulling herself away, wiping her chin with the back of her hand. 'I have to go,' she said to the floor as she turned, practically running back to her car. She opened the car door, panting, and threw her purse into the passenger seat, sitting for a moment with her head in her hands. She could still feel Susan's lips against her own and they tingled, delightfully. She could smell her soapy odour on her hands and she exhaled, confused and desperately turned on. She was distracted momentarily by the ting of her phone going off. She picked it up, trying to control her breathing. It was from Susan.

 _Tomorrow's movie is your choice. You can collect your jacket then. Bring wine x_

Jess smiled softly at her phone, face aglow with anticipation and excitement.

 _I'll see you at 8 x_


	7. Sexting

_Did you get it yet?_

 **It arrived an hour ago.**

 _Have you unwrapped it?_

 **No, I'm waiting for you** _ **.**_

 _Good. Susan, I am so excited!_

 **Have I not been doing a good enough job with my fingers these past months?**

 _Oh you know you have, but aren't you excited about this?_

 **Clearly not as excited as you. Don't get too worked up on set, dear. You'll never live it down** _ **.**_

 _I'm on a break. And I'm so tempted…_

 **Really? The thought of me fucking you with a strap-on's that appealing to you?**

 _Are you kiddin? It's driving me crazy!_

 **So touch yourself then.**

 _I was joking, Susan. I'm in a trailer, dressed as Joan fucking Crawford. I'm not gonna fuck myself right now!_

 **Why not? It'll warm you up for later when I fuck you stupid. Just imagine what I'm gonna be doing to you.**

 _Tell me._

 **I'm gonna lick and play with that delicious pussy of yours until it's dripping. Then when you least expect it, I'm gonna sink my long, hard dick in you and ride you til you come.**

 _Jesus, I can't wait._

 **Tell me what you're doing.**

 _I'm sat at the make-up table in my trailer._

 **Are you alone?**

 _Yes._

 **Put your phone down in front of you and part your legs.**

 **Pay attention.**

 **I want you to bring your left hand up to your tits and squeeze them in gentle rotations, just the way I do to you.**

 **Take your right hand and touch your clit through your panties.**

 **Keep doing it, thinking of my breath against your crotch. The way my tongue dances over your clit. Think about how desperate I always am to taste you.**

 **When you're feeling excited, I want you to slide your hand into your panties and touch the skin I so enjoy ravishing. And I want you to do it until you can feel the urgency in your wrist as it moves, desperately.**

 **Only when you feel the hot come pouring from your juicy slit can you put your fingers inside. With every pulse I want you to think of me, pinning you down, stuffing this thick, pink cock in you until you cry with mercy. Because that's what I'm going to be doing tonight, baby.**

 **When you think you can't take anymore, I want you to hold on a second longer. Keep fighting against the urge to come. Hold it inside, save it all up for your daddy, waiting at home.**

 **And don't you dare make a noise, Jessica. You keep all that groaning inside. I know how you love to scream and beg; but that's for later.**

 **When you finally give in, as you always do, I want you to look at yourself in the mirror as you taste yourself. And when you smirk, think of me making you clean yourself off this dildo. Because we have to keep it nice and clean, baby.**

 _You're incredible._

 **Did you come for me?**

 _Don't I always? I can't believe how hot you make me._

 **I'm so horny thinking about you fucking yourself, Jess. I can't wait until tonight.**

 _You want me to do you with it too, honey?_

 **No this toy's all yours. I don't wanna be fucked by it, I wanna fuck you with it.**

 _I want you to come while you pound me._

 **Then that's what I'll do.**

 _They want me back on set. I don't know if I can walk!_

 **Go be a good girl and get your work done. Hurry home to me, I'm so hard, I'm dying for you to ride me, Jess.**

 _I'll be as quick as I can, Daddy. I love you x_

 **I love you xx**


End file.
